


Sunset Ballroom

by RSGS



Category: G-Eazy (Musician) RPF, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC腦洞這種事就是拖太久就越看越OOC但我都寫了　我不發出來是要留著過年嗎（第一次把嘴砲式腦洞變現（還敢講）我看電影代的請帶入那種復古片泛黃濾鏡
Relationships: Gerald Gillum | G-Eazy/Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sunset Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC
> 
> 腦洞這種事就是拖太久就越看越OOC  
> 但我都寫了 我不發出來是要留著過年嗎（
> 
> 第一次把嘴砲式腦洞變現（還敢講）
> 
> 我看電影代的
> 
> 請帶入那種復古片泛黃濾鏡

鎮上唯一一家加油站再往下走大約十分鐘，日落舞廳就坐落在那個車子經過會揚起細許多小砂石的路口旁。舞廳這會兒剛在美國流行起，各式風格、大小不一的舞廳在各處接續開業，日落舞廳正是附近幾個城鎮裡最受歡迎的一個。Sunset Ballroom巨大的招牌掛在上頭，招搖得就像它的名聲，這裡有最好的樂隊、最大的舞池、最活力的年輕人，一點都沒有日落的趨勢，「sunset」倒有點把日落大道的繁華帶來這個偏遠小鎮的意味。

Gerald也是時常光顧日落舞廳的年輕人之一。在晚上招牌又亮起來更加絢麗的時候他像前幾次一樣付了錢進到這個被音樂和愉快氣氛填滿的地方，在場邊隨意找了個不那麼引人注意的位子坐下。他和其他人不一樣，他不會下場跳舞，這麼說可能有點奇怪，這可是個舞廳──但Gerald只是非常喜歡這裡的音樂，花不多的門票錢就能坐在旁邊愜意的聽一整個晚上。他也享受看著舞池裡的年輕人找到彼此，配上慢爵士浪漫的跳上幾首，但他就是不參與其中。

不過顯然「不引人注意」只是Gerald的一廂情願，他倜儻的外型並沒有給他這個機會。舞廳裡不少女孩子早就注意到這個每次總是隻身一人坐在角落的青年，Gerald渾然不知他已經成為舞池中心人們主要談論的對象。在許多猜測他是否已經心有所屬的八卦耳語後仍沒有人看過他向任何女孩邀舞，一些俏麗大膽的女孩便躍躍欲試地走近向他搭話。但Gerald總是順和的拒絕了，不是這些女孩不好，但他只想窩在他習慣的座位裡聽聽的音樂，四首輕快的曲子再接著兩首溫慢的組成一輪，樂隊的即興發揮讓他怎麼也聽不膩。累的話還可以閉上眼睛，略為吵雜的人聲會被放大，但在無所事事的夜晚卻成為最能令他放鬆的特效藥。

Gerald看著眼前又來問他是否能跟他跳一曲的女生微乎其微的嘆了一口氣。他對這個女生有印象，這已經是她第四次來詢問他了。再拒絕下去好像太過刻薄，Gerald顧及著女孩的顏面，內心糾結的應了聲。女孩目光馬上亮了起來，開開心心地拉起他往場中走去，Gerald卻沒有一絲雀躍，雖然他滿足於全心沉浸在音樂當中，但他不跳舞還有一個最根本的原因──他不會。先前拒絕時也作為理由告訴過那個女孩，但對方明顯是當作客套話了，Gerald只能祈禱站到場上的自己等一下音樂響起時不要太丟人。

Colson百般無聊的趴在吧檯上。一個員工這樣的上班態度確實不太正確，但他實在是太無聊了。負責吧檯的工作其實沒有想像中的難，Colson剛被調來這個職位幾天，卻也沒遇到什麼太困難的障礙。舞廳只提供簡單的飲料和酒精，不需要太專精的技術也可以應付，更何況現在才剛開始營業不久，尚未有人燃燒完體力需要停下來休息補充飲品，吧檯這端都不見幾個人影。縱使Colson知道大概再過半個小時就有得他忙了，但這不妨礙他現在抓緊時間放空觀察人群。

在他看到那個梳著油頭的小伙子又踩了舞伴一腳的時候他決定不看了，太尷尬了，Colson想，這簡直就是上帝給他上班偷懶的懲罰。他背過身去給自己倒一杯開水，音樂在他往杯子裡丟第二塊冰塊時結束了，舞曲間短暫的空白被人們互相道謝和嘻笑的聲音佔據。Colson認為剛剛那位拙劣舞技的青年大概是舞池裡唯一一個得不到舞伴讚賞的客人，他在心裡回放那個尷尬的畫面，忍不住瞇起眼睛拿了塊布擦拭起玻璃杯轉移注意力，沒想到當他再抬起頭當事人就站在他面前，略不自在的向他點了一杯酒。

Colson把酒推給他時還是忍不住笑了出來，他努力保持著自己身為服務員的禮貌，不去看對方笨拙的樣子而盯著酒杯以防自己再失禮。"你不會跳舞啊？"他開口，"不會跳舞那為什麼來，看你來好幾次了。"Gerald的確沒想到眼前的服務生會開啟這個話題，他被迫想起剛剛不甚光彩的共舞情節，忍不住往已經走回座位上臉色不佳的女孩方向瞟去。Gerald只是下意識想看看她是不是在跟朋友抱怨自己，結果這一瞥Colson卻以為是回答，八卦地"哦──"了一聲。帶有點上揚的尾音把Gerald分走的心拉了回來，還來不及開口Colson又接著說，"你這樣不行啊，人家女孩子會跳你不會怎麼行。"他看著Gerald把杯裡剩下的一口酒喝完，看著他咬碎化得差不多的冰塊，看著對方把空杯再推還給他，他收過摸起來還微涼的杯子不由自主的說，"要不你明天早點來吧，我可以教你一些簡單的。"

Colson其實不喜歡跳舞──也不是說不喜歡，就是不特別感興趣。他在這邊打工單純是因為經濟因素，當初日落舞廳剛開業，正缺人手、老闆也不挑，他拿著報紙來應徵時想都沒想過自己會那麼容易就錄取。這份工作出他意料的好，老闆隨和、工作不難、同事也十分友善，Colson便從開業一直做到現在。起初他對社交舞也一竅不通，連有哪些舞種都分不清楚，但看久了也能看懂一些皮毛，而且每次下午剛營業或半夜將關門客人漸稀時沒事了的同事總愛拉著他下去跳兩圈，看他不會也不嘲笑，有空就教他兩手。Colson學得又快，雖然他不像同事們這麼熱衷，但能暫時逃離工作的束縛何樂不為。

Colson負責這週的營業開門，他甚至還沒走到路口，遠遠的就在看到巨型招牌的同時看到Gerald靠在日落舞廳尚未打開的鐵門旁。他直直的跑過去、連過馬路的時候都沒有把目光移開，稱得上是橫衝直撞的行為嚇得Gerald趕緊起身，從平日下午沒什麼車的路上一把拽過正跑向他來的人。Colson跑得有點急，停下來開始喘氣時臉才漸漸紅起來，Gerald看著他鬢角旁的細汗，一時間兩個人都沒有說話。Colson緩過來後掏出鑰匙，一串吊飾碰著鐵閘門叮叮噹噹的聲音輕快的像他笑起來的樣子。

夕陽透過一整排落地窗照進來，Colson就著陽光看了一圈便沒再開燈。他用平常不會啟用的唱機放下音樂，半跑半跳的走到場中央站定朝Gerald伸出手，見Gerald愣在那裡沒動作又拍了兩下大腿發出聲響，"快點啊，"他說，"等一下就要開店了呢，快來。"Gerald聞言才回神般地小跑了過去。Colson很貼心的站了女步，他抬起的手讓Gerald能非常自然的貼合上，舒適地嵌合成緊密的框架，這會兒他才注意到他們相差無幾的身高，跳舞時這樣的舞伴再好不過。

他們跳的很簡單，Colson一步一步慢慢帶著、小小聲數著拍子，稍稍錯開的站位讓他的耳朵幾乎要貼上對方的。Gerald聽著Colson似有似無的聲音，窗外照進來的夕陽把舞廳裡輕飄著的粉塵照亮，像灑了一層金粉鋪在從唱機流出來的音樂和對方身上。他一側眼就能看見金髮少年臉頰上細小的絨毛，一切都安穩的像是他們已經這樣進行了一輩子。Gerald盯著眼前這個剛認識不久的人翹起的髮梢，"我沒有喜歡那個女生。"他鬼使神差的開口。

Colson將自己分離開來轉過頭看他，Gerald才發覺自己的發言有多麼突兀。"怎麼之前有一陣子都沒看到你？"他趕緊轉移話題，Colson便也沒再抓著剛剛突如其來的話題追問。"我只是換了班。"他回，興許是沒有停下的腳步促進思考，Colson答完又覺得不對，"你注意我了？"他又問。Gerald沒有想到轉了話題卻還是造成一樣的困境，"沒有。"他窘迫的說了一聲，但Colson沒理他，"你以為我去哪了？"他接著問。"我沒以為，我們才剛認識。"Gerald不服氣般的說，語氣裡卻有那麼點心虛的低聲下氣。他簡直要懷疑對方是不是真的有在聽他說話，Colson絲毫沒有要接受這個辯解的樣子，他自顧自的把頭貼回去他的耳旁，"但你還是注意到我了。"他略帶笑意的哼哼。

同事進來的時候只看到黑髮青年不知道在Colson的耳邊說了什麼，Colson笑著推開對方手的同時注意到他走進來，順勢離開那人跑向他接過他滿手的提袋。"誰啊？"同事朝場中抬抬下巴詢問，"哦。"Colson應了一聲卻沒有要回答的意思，只是朝那人喊了喊，"要開店了，我先去準備啦。"那人聽聞笑了笑點點頭，自然地走向一旁的卡座。Colson提著袋子往後頭走，同事看著他步伐異常輕巧的背影疑惑今天怎麼沒聽到他抱怨東西太重的控訴。

"你什麼時候喜歡跳舞了？"Colson在又調好一杯雞尾酒時聽到同事問。雖然是平日但客人還是不少，舞廳仍然充滿各式各樣的人們、吧檯依舊充滿各式各樣的點單。"我不喜歡啊。"他抓到空檔回話。"都提早來了還說不喜歡？誰信啊，看你開心的。"同事騰出一隻手打了下他手臂不滿的說。"對跳舞還是沒興趣沒錯，"被推的人聳聳肩，"但對人嘛......"他一臉認真的說，同事聽著他的胡言亂語翻了個白眼，見這個反應他深沉嚴肅也裝不下去憋不住地笑了出來。"那你們聊了什麼啊，沒看你笑得那麼開心過？"同事又打了他一下，多事的探聽。"就那些啊，聊姓名、年齡、興趣、電影、音樂、假日做了什麼......"Colson心不在焉的回答，多少有點避重就輕的影子。同事還來不及回話，就聽到邊上有個人開口，"聊你願不願意跟我在一起。"Gerald狡黠的晃晃手中的酒杯，客人太多，沒人注意到他是什麼時候坐到了旁邊的位子。Colson看著Gerald有點下垂的眉毛和眼神笑了，"那你等我下班好嗎？"

**Author's Note:**

> 最後那幾個都是電影梗  
> -你注意他了嗎 -沒有我們才剛認識 -但你還是注意他了、-我對跳舞沒興趣我是對人有興趣、-你們第一次聊什麼 -姓名、年齡、家庭 -我問他要不要做我女朋友  
> 不會跳舞也是  
> 最土的都是紀錄片真實事件 想不到吧
> 
> 沒想到要給他們跳什麼 就沒特別寫了  
> 電影是阿根廷探戈的 但我想偏ballroom 又感覺哪種舞種其實都可以  
> 就自由想像了 反正大概就是那種 你知道慢慢的簡單的感覺（到底在說什麼）
> 
> 季容易你是不是要給我打錢  
> 你的5 60s設定收好


End file.
